


Being useful for a change

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, its nice to have someone care for him for a change, prompto impresses ignis with his unexpected practicallity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Ignis is taken off guard by Prompto being unexpectedly practical and caring. It is nice to have someone care for him for a change.





	Being useful for a change

"Drat." Ignis sighed, pushing a few things aside as he frowned into his neaty packed, practical luggage, even though he knew damn well he was all out. The last laundry detergent had been used days ago, but the prince was developing a distinctly *earthy* scent that no amount of bathing seemed to get rid of and they were days from any decent vendor. The though of an unkept prince made the corners of Ignis' mouth turn down, but there wasn't much he could do. Washing clothes in nothing but water might help a little, but there was no way of getting rid of stubborn stains or, Astrals help him, that awful smell withouth detergent. 

"Hey, Iggy, what's up?" Leaning over the advicor with all the hopeful curiosoty of a puppy loking for a treat, Prompto beamed at the older man. "Cooking up a new recipe?"

"By the smell of things, we could probably boil up our collective wardrobe and make a decent broth out of it," Ignis sighed, closing his bag. 

"Oh! Yeah, I guess we're getting a little funky." Scratching his head, Prompto laughed nervously. "Might be a good time to do some laundry, eh?"

"If only I could. I'd give a way a small thiefdom for a box of detergent." He took of his glasses and tried to wipe them on his shirt laps only to have them come away greasier. Drat and double drat. 

"Well I mean, if you are out, we could use mine?" Somehow Prompto made the suggestion sound like a quesiton. "It doesn't smell as good as the one you use, sure, but it ought to take away Gladio's stink of overripe garula dung and Noct's jacket smell like week old fish and I guess my tanktop isn't too fresh after all that running and honestly? All those herbs you pick up along the way? They kinda makes you smell like a spicerack."

Ignis had stared at Prompto with less disbelief when he was turned into a frog. 

"You have laundry detergent?" He said incredolous. "You, a person whose idea of wisley spent gils  is getting chocobostickers for the royal car and trying out all flavours of processed chips?"

"Hey, those were cute! And yeah, I have detergent, of course I have. Gotta be prepared, right?" Like a saviour in one of Gladio's cheesy novels, Prompto poked abut his own bags until he pulled out a rather dented and very cheap package of detergent, holding out his offering with a sheepish smile. "Like I said, not as good as yours but...."

"Prompto," accepting the offering with shaking hands, Ignis' smiled. "I could kiss you right now."

 

"I can say i condone this at all." Ignis winced as they started out over the dustbowl that was Leide.

"He is a big boy, Iggy. Gotta lern sometime." Gladio couldn't help but chuckle. "Besides, with that fringe over half his face his sunburn is going to be epically ugly."

"He is too pale. He could at least have worn that silly cap. He wont be able to sleep tonight for the sting."

Gladio gave the advisor a look.

"Prince Charmless wont sleep? That wil be the first."

"You know what I mean, I..." Ignis fell silent as the both of them watched, with amusement from one and disbeliefe from the other, as Prompto handed over a bottle of sunscreen to the prince and helped him get it evenly distributed over his face, nose and neck. 

"See? That worked out fine." Gladio grinned. 

"I can't believe it." Ignis muttered to himself, but somehow Prompto must have heard them. 

"Oh, you guys want some to? I brought two bottles since I dont have any clothes with sleeves on." He grinned. "Gotta stay prepared, right?"

"Very resourceful," Ignis gladly accepted the bottle of sunscreen and put some on his nose. "Thank you, Prompto."

 

"You ok down there, big guy?" Prompto asked, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth in concentration as most of his head and shoulders were crammed into the mysterious depths of the motels old, broken down airconditioner. The rest of him was perched on Gladio's shoulders, to give him the boost up he needed to reach it.

"Yeah, no problem." Gladio's neck and back glistered with sweat but that had less to do with Prompto's weight and more with the oppressive heat that laid over the land. "How much longer?"

"Juuuuuust a few more....ah! Got it!" With a cough, a rattle and a puff of stale air, the airconditioner started pouring out blissfully cool air. Prompto jumped down from his high perch, but Gladio stood under the fall of cool air with a face of utter bliss.

"You're a lifesaviour, Prom." He all but groaned. "Damn heat was really getting to me."

"Hey, move over, stop hogging the chill!" Noctis gave his Shield a shove which didn't move him an inch. 

"What do you know about it? You've never had any chill in your life!"

"At least they wont get a heat stroke arguing," Ignis smiled. "Well done Prompto."

 

"Here, got you some ice tea. Hope it's ok? Seems too warm and too late for Ebony." A few hours later, Prompto handed over the drink to Ignis who had been sitting on the smal balcony, writing a list for the next days chore. The blonde had his own drink and was slurping away through a straw. 

More touched at the caring gesture than he really knew how to show, Ignis gratefuly accepted the cup. 

"Oh, and you don't have to bother with buying potions tomorrow, I did that. And a few more Antidotes, can never have too many of those right? What?" he wriggled self consiously as he found Ignis staring at him. "Did I miss something?"

"No, it's just..."Ignis took a sip of his own drink - with lots of mint and almost no sugar, just like he liked it - to colloect his thoughts. "I am not used to having someone else around who is so, well, practical. I really appreciate it."

A faint blush dusted Prompto's neck and cheek. 

"Ahahaha, it's nothing. I'm used to handling all this stuff myself you know. Laundry, dishes, grocery shopping....fixing broken stuff. Just let me out of cooking and I'm fine. It's fine. Really." He smiled at Ignis and then nodded his head at the room where the prince and his shield were snoring on top of the bed closest to the air conditioning. "Besides, someone's gotta take care of those two, right? I mean, they're good at stuff to, but they're not really used to taking care of themselves like this, right?"

Ignis chuckled. 

"So true. If left to their own devises I have no doubt they would wear their clothes until they could stand for themselves. Gladio's good at hunting but his cooking skills consists of waving a slab of meat over a fire until it stops bleeding all over him. And Noct....is a prince. I doubt he knows which end of a broom goes on the floor." He sipped his drink again. It was really very good. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Rolling his cup between his hands, Prompto kept his eyes on the ground. "You take care of us so much, it's just fair someone takes care of you."

"I am not really used to..." but Ignis got no futher as Prompto leaned over and placed a quick, slightly sticky kiss on his cheek. 

"Just...let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," the blond stammered before fleeing back into the winderfully cool room, leaving a very stunned advisor behind. 

*Have I been wooed with housechores?* Ignis for once very blank brain tried to encompass the last days events. *I suppose I have. By housechores and...caring.*


End file.
